I wanna know your name
by PottsXStark
Summary: Tony Stark was a playboy he never once actually had deep feelings for a girl except for one that caught his eye right then and there. She was beautiful with her chocolate eyes and red hair and he wanted her so bad he did anything to try and catch her name. First ironman fic aside from writing all iron man armored adventures based fics. IM3 pushed me into writing this so enjoy!
1. The cause

**(Before you say anything yes, yes I did take that lyric from the Swedish house mafia song (one) your name. First actual Iron man fic I've ever done, I've been working on Iron man armored adventures (IMAA) fictions and it was only until after IM3 which by the way amazing! Wouldn't you say? That gave me the idea to start giving some focus to the human iron man not the cartoon and this story takes place before the iron man was created. Ugh I know I know rambling I'm shutting up in 3…2…1 :X)**

Billionaire industrialist whom they call 'Tony' Stark, he was the jackass playboy type yep one of those. He would go through a ton of girls never get tied down to one of them not one because to him they were just part of his free time that's it no chemistry no sort of connection nope none of that crap. But little did he know that a certain girl would catch his attention but not just the attention 'hey I want you for a night then hit the road' type of attention. Tony Stark had actually fallen for this girl and he did anything to get at least her name. Wait, wait, wait rewind! Let's start from the top fellas shall we?

Thursday morning at Stark Industries was hell for Tony. Calls flooding in like someone just broke the beaver's dam and people coming in and out of his office every three seconds asking him to sign this and that and when to schedule meetings and demonstrations. Right after his secretary was done with him a group of people walked in with files and papers. His mind was on the verge of blowing so he stood up from his seat. "Stop right where you are!" he said referring to the group of people. "Before you ask me to sign or look at anything I need a moment" he said.

"This is important Mr. Stark with all due respect I need your signature please or else I'll be in big trouble!" said a lady in her business outfit. "Who needs my sig so bad that you'll get your sweet ass burnt? Huh?" he asked. "Mr. Hilton from the H. weapons corp" she said holding the file nervously. "Oh that dude? Tell him for the last time I'm not giving him the rights to my XK missile! " Tony said. "Sir he's going to yell at me!" she said. "I'll deal with him myself later you're not getting yelled at from him alright" he said plopping back on to his chair. "Everyone out" he said. They nodded and quickly exited his office. Tony put his feet up on his desk and tipped back with his hands folded behind his head. He let out a sigh. "I need a day off…." He said in a low calm voice.

He glanced at his watch. "How about we start with a half day" he said getting up and grabbing his car keys. "A million apologies sir but you have an incoming call" said the intelligent Jarvis. Tony groaned. "Answer" Tony said crossing his arms. "Tony" said Rhodey. "Oh thank god-wait…you got something I need to sign too?" Tony asked suspiciously. "No man just wanted to ask how your day was going" Rhodey said. Tony released his muscles. "Worst day ever I have a massive headache and everyone's been on my ass all morning so I'm taking a half day…maybe go to the club tonight" he grumbled that last sentence. "How about I go with you we can talk it out" Rhodey said. Tony grabbed his cell phone and switched the call over to it. "Rhodes we are not teenage girls but you can go get your ass drunk with me" Tony said with his smart ass attitude as he walked to the Starks parking garage.

"I won't be drinking so much cause I have a feeling ill be the designated driver here" Rhodey said. "Relax ill call someone to pick us up then" Tony said entering the garage now. "What time are we leaving?" Rhodes asked. "About…" Tony looked at his watch and thought. "Nine" Tony said. "Why so late?" Rhodey asked. "What are you grandpa already? You know the party doesn't start till ten" Tony said. "But we have work the next day" Rhodey said. "Oh pfft I I'm taking a well deserved day off" Tony said. "Yeah like I can afford one too…..I wish" Rhodey said. Tony unlocked his cherry red Audi R8. "Whateves Rhodes you in or out" Tony said. "Fine meet you then" Rhodey said. "Now you're talkin! Alright peace out home dog" Tony said ending the call.

He drove home to his beautiful mansion in Malibu. He pulled around into his circular drive way and exited the car. "Hello home sweet home" he locked his car and entered his home. "Welcome home sir" said Jarvis. "What up J man? I was thinking about going to a club or bar so I want you to find me the best one in town I need it" he said. "On it sir" Jarvis went straight to his duties.

He sighed and plopped on his couch. "What's going on in the world" he said turning on the TV. The news was only talking about special events barely any criminal activity. "Skip" he turned to the next channel. The next channel was a Spanish soap opera. "Carmen no te amo, por favor no me dejan!" said the male actor in the show. "Entonces, ¿por qué se puede engañar a Carlos ¿por qué me haces trampas en mí con mi hermana!" said the female actor. "Dude you shouldn't have cheated on her tsk tsk" Tony said now moving to the next channel.

"Sir I've located two of the best bars in your area" Jarvis said. "Pull em up" Tony said. Jarvis displayed the locations on the TV screen. "Ooo bar fudge been there had an awesome time I'll take it" he said. "Excellent choice sir" Jarvis said. "Hmm but what should I do in the time being…." He thought. "Guess ill go play with my toys" he said. He walked down to his secret basement only Rhodey knew about. He punched in the code numbers on the glass pad and opened the door. "Why hello there my sanctuary" he said. He noticed his robot assistance. "DUM-E I need a martini stat I want you to be lightning speed you know what pretend I'm dying and you were the only one who could save my life now go" he said.

DUM-E was alarmed and quickly went to go fetch his drink while Tony worked on his hot rod. "You're gonna look so sick" he said. DUM-E came back with his drink on a tray. "Thank you my lovely assistance you've saved me from dying" he took a sip. "Can't wait for tonight it's gonna be rad" he said. "Ugh Rhodey rubbed off on me I sound like a 15 year old girl trying to act like a guy, I need a shower curse you Rhodes!" he said leaving his tools and unfinished vehicle to take his shower.

**(Well I hope that wasn't so horrible you can talk about it through your reviews. Next chapter "The bar episode" thank you for reading)(P.S the next chapter is going to be way longer than this one don't worry. It was only this short because I didn't realize how short it was)**


	2. The bar episode

**(Got bored so thought I might work on the second chapter already don't worry its much longer :P)**

"I'm not in the mood Marcella…." Pepper said. The red head was laying on the couch with her feet dangling over the arm rest. She had a friend over, and she was trying to persuade her to go to a bar with her. "Oh come on Pepper! You know you want to!" Marcella said sitting next to her, and poking her ribs. "Quit calling me by my middle name my name is Virginia, and did you not remember what Bradley did last week?" Pepper said now crossing her arms. "Pfft you can find better he was never meant to be with you anyway" Marcella said. "I almost had him in my grasp by Chelsea just had to make a move on him!" Pepper said.

"That's it your miserable you are coming with me and I am picking out your outfit!" Marcella said. Pepper ground. "Ugh no" she said in a whiny tone. "Too freakin bad! You should be thankful to have a friend who cares about your love life as much as I do!" Marcella said. The blonde stood up and tried pulling Pepper up. "Time to get ready!" she said. Pepper rolled her eyes and got up. "I think I'm done with men for now" she said. "Ah shut it you know that's not true" Marcella said pushing her to the shower. "Take a shower ill go get your outfit ready!" she said excitedly.

…

After Tonys shower he went to go get dressed since it was going to be nine and when it comes to bars he takes a little longer to clean up cause you know…wanna score with the ladies. He put on a nice maroon sleeved shirt which he left the last two on his chest unbuttoned with a black coat over it, and nice black pants and jet black Kenneth Cole shoes.

He slipped on an Armani watch and put on his ray ban shades. He splashed some Axe to finish up. By the time he finished everything Rhodey was there knocking at the door. "Let em in Jarv" Tony said walking down stairs to greet his friend. "Wow you clean up nice but it's not like I'm surprised or anything you womanizer" He said. Rhodes was wearing a blue shirt with a black coat and black slacks with his formal black shoes from Macys. "Dude….you kinda look like me….problem" Tony said.

"Whys that a problem?" Rhodey asked. "Cause bro I gotta be unique" Tony said crossing his arms. Rhodey didn't want to hear it so he took off his jacket. "There no jacket we look different now" he said. "Ada boy now let's go" Tony said grabbing his Audi keys. They walked outside to the hot red sexy car and entered. "Wait its dark out why are you wearing sunglasses? That's something I've always wanted to ask" Rhodey said. Tony turned on his car. "Jarv play the sunglasses song" he said.

"Oh no…" Rhodey said. _"I wear my sunglasses at night so I can, so I can watch you live and breathe your story lines…" _Tony said musically along with the song. He sang along to it the whole ride.

…

Pepper wrapped a towel around herself after she dried up and walked out to her bedroom. She saw a black dress and heels that she remembered were given to her as a birthday gift by one of her friends. "I can't believe you had this! This is so cute!" Marcella said picking up the dress. "I hid that for a reason you know" Pepper said. "Ah whatever its super cute and your wearing it" Marcella said shoving it into her hands. "Really? My whole back is freaking bare and it has spaghetti straps which I don't like" she said. "It's better than strapless which you also hate" Marcella said. "But what kind of bra do you wear with this?" Pepper asked. "Oh…..your probably not gonna like this but uh your gonna have to wear stickies" Marcella said. "WHAT!" Pepper yelled.

…

Once Tony and Rhodey made it he valet parked and headed inside the bar as people watched them with their mouths open and gawking at the handsome billionaire. They whispered his name and took pictures with their phones and cameras. He opened the door for Rhodey. "After you" he said. "Thanks" Rhodey said. "Now go find a girlfriend dammit!" he said. "Pfft should've known you would pull a smart comment" Rhodey said walking in. "You should know me by now Rhodes" He chuckled.

Tony immediately after Rhodey walked in went over to the bar to get his drink. "I'll start with tequila" he said hopping onto the chair. The bartender nodded and got to it. He looked around scanning for a victim. "Maybe the hotties will be here tomorrow…" he said. The bartender passed the drink across the counter. "Thanks man" Tony said sipping his drink.

About ten minutes passed and Rhodey walked up to a chair and sat next to Tony. "Where's the lady friend?" Tony asked. "Got none" Rhodey said. "What no way why?" Tony asked. "No one I like" Rhodey said. "Well I wouldn't blame you….this place is a ladies ghost town. This place was so good the last time I went where are the chicks!" Tony said. "Well it is Thursday night maybe they're here Friday nights?" Rhodey suggested. "Guess so cause no hotties are…here" his eyes caught a girl walking with her friend. She had beautiful red locks and her complexion was mesmerizing she was so perfect in his eyes.

"I want that one" Tony said pointing to her. Rhodey looked over but her friend caught his attention the most. "Whos the hottie next to her…" He said. The two girls sat at a table across from the counter. "And now we wait" Tony said. "For?" Rhodey asked. "The perfect chance bro" Tony said. "Do I need to run you by pick up 101?" He asked. "Dude I don't need pick up advice from you" Rhodey said elbowing him. Tony took a sip of his drink. "Kinda do but whateves" He said.

"So when do we leave?" Pepper asked. "When you score" Marcella said. She ordered a round of drinks while Pepper was texting on her phone. "Who are you texting?" Marcella asked when she finished ordering. "Jasmine…" Pepper said. "Bad!" Marcella snatched her phone away and put it in her clutch. "Hey!" Pepper tried to get her phone back but she couldn't. "Go score and be a whore if you have to! Hey that rhymed!" she said.

They argued for about twenty minutes but from Tonys view he didn't see it that way. He just hated the fact that they were talking for so long he wanted the blonde to go or the red head to leave to the bathroom so he could catch the red head. "Why are you so fixed on me why don't you go hook up with somebody?" Pepper asked. "Fine I will and I'll show you how easy it is so that you wished you did this sooner so you could leave!" Marcella said standing up. "Great can I have my phone back before you go?" she asked. "Nope!" Marcella said walking away, hunting for a man.

"It's go time" Tony grabbed a shot of tequila and chugged it down before walking over to her. Pepper rested her cheek on her palm looking around, tapping her finger on the table. "You seem bored what's up?" a familiar voice said. Pepper turned her head to see THE Tony Stark pulling up a chair next to her. "Oh…no, no I'm not bored…" she said tensing up. He raised an eyebrow. "Well…..kind of, I was dragged here" she said. "Sounds fascinating" he said smiling at her. "Mr. Stark I know you're a womanizer and I'm not falling for your tricks" she said. "Oh ouch there and please just call me Tony don't worry we are not in business here" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought that-" "It's alright I'm used to being misjudged" he said. "Well you're kinda known for that playboy attitude, and I'm not into those guys FWI" she said. "Well then you may not be into me but I'm into you" he said scooting closer to her. She scooted away from him. "I'm sorry but I can't" she said. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "You're too risky for me" she said. "Alright let's start from the top here but this time either one of us is aiming for a hook up let's just be friends" he said not wanting to lose her from his grasp.

"I'd like that" she said and sat back down. "So what's your name?" he asked. "My name is-" "HAY! LOOK WHO I FOUND!" Marcella yelled being her rowdy self. The drunk had her arm around Rhodey surprisingly to Tony. "The little s.o.b did it…" he said. "Oh my gosh he is so cute we're going to my place after YOU find yourself a boyfriend!" she said wobbling along with Rhodey. "Yo everybody I'm taking this home to mama!" Rhodey said pointing at Marcella. Everyone 'woohooed' and clapped, whistling at them. Pepper groaned but then she got an idea when she looked at Tony.

"Well Marcy I think we can go home now cause I already found a guy" she said proudly. "So who is it!" she said turning into an angry drunk. "Tony Stark" she said wrapping her arms around Tonys neck. He was surprised at her. "Liar!" Marcella said. "All true" Pepper said. "Psh!" Marcella said grabbing a shot and drinking it. "Prove it Potts" she said. "Fine" Pepper said now desperate to leave. She got on top of Tony, and sat on his lap. She leaned in and started kissing his neck all the way to his cheek which made Tonys eyes a bit wide in shock that she was doing this. "Alright, alright, alright just don't start doing it on the table lets go home" Marcella said.

Pepper got off of Tony and held out her hand, and he took it. They walked out of the bar with the two drunks. He broke Rhodey away from Marcella and led him to his car. "Well I better get home before she does anything else" Pepper said as she swung Marcella's arm over her. "Yeah" he said. "I LOVE YOU RHODES!" Marcella yelled. "LOVE YOU TOO BABE!" Rhodey yelled back as he plopped on the seat and shut the door. Tony walked Pepper to her car. "Inside you go" Pepper said putting her drunk friend in the front seat, and buckled her. She shut the door then turned to Tony.

"Right when we agree to be friends you get on me and start kissing me…..I think I'm gonna like this friendship" he said chuckling. She giggled a little which made Tony smile at her cuteness. "I thought you were gonna be a douche but looks like a really did misjudge you tonight" she said. "Well I'm glad you had a good experience with me" he said. "I did" she said.

"Oh the Rhodes by the way really likes your friend" he said. "I'm sure he does" she said giggling. "He doesn't have her number but maybe I could have yours so we could set them on a date sometime?" he asked. "I see what you did there but yes you may Mr. Stark" she said smiling. She looked through her purse to look for something to write with. "Bleh don't call me Mr. Stark I sound old and people call me that at work all the time" he said. "Sure thing….Mr. S" she said smiling. He rolled his eyes smiling at her. "Aha knew I had one" she said pulling out a pen. She wrote her number on his palm. "Well better get going, good night" she said turning to her car. "Oh wait" he said. She turned around to him again. "Hm?" she said. "You still didn't tell me your name" he said chuckling. She walked up to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Virginia but my friends call me Pepper" she said whispering in his ear. "I can see why" he said with chills coming up his spine. She giggled. "It's just my middle name" she said.

"And it's a spicy hot middle name" he said. "You're so weird but lucky for you I like weird" she said winking at him. "Night Pep" he said. "Later Mr. S!" she said. "I'm not old!" he said.

**(Told you it would be longer! So I was thinking a sequel? Because you know the whole point of this story was for him to find out her name so it wouldn't make sense since this was mission accomplished here. Review please and happy mothers day)**


End file.
